1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and apparatuses designed to alter behavior and memory. In particular, the present invention discloses such a methodology which utilizes and combines apparatuses such as biofeedback machines, virtual reality systems, head mounted displays, holograms, tactile data gloves, body suites, wearable personal computers, and the like, for behavioral modification and memory enhancement.
2. Description of Related Art
There are numerous methods and apparatuses which have been disclosed that purport to create artificial behavioral modification environments. Devices such as immersion or isolation tanks have contributed to the myth of various so-called new age means and methods that are embodied in apparatuses such as brain machines, relaxation machines and other such `suggestion software` technologies. The invention departs from all prior art brain machines, for it uses virtual reality or telepresence means that creates the illusion of being immersed in an artificial or mythological world, or of being present in a remote location in the physical world. The present invention may be described as a complete holographic "Mind Mirror" or psycosymbolic mind matrix self-design system.
To enter virtual reality (VR), a person puts on a head-mounted display (HMD), or enters the invention's `Egg Room-consciousness simulator`. The HMD contains a pair of tiny television tubes, special optics and wide-angle lenses. There is also a device that tracks the position of the subject's head mounted in the HMD. When worn, the normal view of the outside world is substituted by a stenographic, three-dimensional computer graphics depiction of a `world model` that exists in a computer, and is created by a high speed multitasking-computer based VR reality `engine.` Besides being immersed in the artificial world, the subject is able to navigate within that world, and to manipulate it using hands and fingers and other body movements. Up until now VR has primarily been used for experimentation, medical instruction, entertainment and other commercial applications.
There has been some work towards a VR system that helps promote subject weight reduction by visual, and tactile reinforcement of various weight loss self talk or `suggestive` reinforcement concepts. There has also been work completed towards VR being used for interactive novels, role-playing games, fantasy games such as Dungeons and Dragons and other first-person role-playing related work that are structured in a multiform narrative style. The invention uses revolutionary role playing or psycho-dramatic immersion techniques, that in fact, change a person's behavior based on fundamentally modifying how he relates to past memory and life event trauma (LET).
The present invention is the first of its type to use VR and other technological means to initiate, stimulate and re-arrange symbolic memory material within the context of intense sensory immersion and realignment of how a person `talks to himself` in the course of everyday life. The invention enables and provides a unique process that utilizes the symbolic-construct (SC) inventory that is stored in memory cluster material of the human brain. This symbolic construct (SC) material is retrieved by special technological means. Then it is uniquely re-arranged, re-constructed and fed-back to the patient in a `mind mirror` metaphorical-symbolic-construct (SC) means and method. With ASSDM, the patient is truly a `participant.` The participant in fact `participates,` and directs the, construction of his own symbolic `prescriptions.` ASSDM provides a total integrative therapeutic approach. This special self-directed approach is delivered to the participant via special artificial intelligence computers, televisor walls, VR hardware, software, and unique fully integrated ASSDM system control. The participant is able to explore his own specific life-event issues, and understand them in a more complete multi-dimensional holographic reality, and thus learn how to `meta` or self-program around the `embedded` psycho-symbolic obstacle, that in fact are his old life behavior scripts.
The invention's immersion method contributes to the creation of a receptive environment, for the cognitive realignment of human personality elements that are structured around key traumatic events. This realignment is enabled via the restructuring of symbolically connected `life event` memory material. The invention provides the means to re-visit these events and therefore change one's holographic perception that encompass the negative significance of these events.
The invention utilizes many conventional VR apparatus, while adding new processes; via software, firmware, and hardware means. Additionally the invention uses other apparatus such as biofeedback machines, electroencephalograph or EEG systems, isolation tanks, and specially designed immersive room environments. For example, there has been work completed in the late 1980s that teaches a technique of causing music and sounds to play as a result of the automatic input of brain wave measurements from an EEG device. This technique demonstrates and effectively proves that the brain can act as an automatic electronic switch that can cause selected multimedia systems to respond during the invention's processes and procedures. However this prior art approach only tangentially touches upon the present invention's means and methods and desired results.
The invention couples key sensory input elements together to create a totally ground breaking approach. The approach completely stimulates and `frees up` repressed memory, and causes a person whom becomes a participant, to truly assess the complete meaning of, a traumatic event that has had a profound impact upon his everyday behavior. The invention creates an interpersonal world that provides the means and methods for enabling a participant to really examine his internal feelings, which are caused by symbolic construct (SC) arrangements that are embedded in the participant's memories. These symbolic constructs (SC) govern a person's internal relationships with the self, and external relationships with other people and society-at-large.
These unhealthy behaviors are often the result of experiences that have been imprinted on our psyches during vulnerable moments when we were highly receptive or suggestible, particularly in childhood. What ever life event (LE) is transpiring during this suggestive state becomes imprinted as a `truth.` These truths become an integral component of one's stored memory based symbolic behavior. These truths are not really true but become the fundamental behavioral template of life programs, that, we in fact `believe` to be true without knowing we believe the program.
In Michael Hutchison's book `Mega Brain Power,` Chapter Eighteen; Rescripting, Scripts and Imprints; pages 188 to 201, he relates, "All of us have certain chronic or recurrent states and behaviors we would like to change. Some of these may be harmful, self-defeating, self destructive, or habitual states and behavior patterns. Or they may simply be states or behaviors that we have found to be unfulfilling, or unrewarding, or that keep us from living up to our full human potential.
These unsatisfactory states or behaviors are often the result of experiences that have been imprinted on our psyches in moments when we were highly receptive or suggestible, particularly during childhood and early adolescence. Knowing what we do about mental imagery, and how the mind tends to work in terms of a progression of mental images, plus, being raised as we have been in a world of movies and television shows, it makes sense to speak of these internally guided behaviors as `scripts.`
Many of our unwanted, harmful, or negative states and behaviors are the result of life event trauma (LET) conditioning. If we could remember those childhood experiences when the scripts were created, we could rationally go back and expose the script as the false creation it is. "Oh yes, I remember it well, I was three months old and I was just touching my penis. Well, Mommy was simply tired and became angry; that doesn't mean I'm really bad; that doesn't mean it's really naughty to experience sexual pleasure." However, it's extremely difficult to remember those childhood experiences. They usually remain unconscious, because they are state dependent or, even more resistant to memory, what the scientists call "state bound." The invention is designed to disrupt this `state bound` condition, and re-arrange the behavioral template that it has in fact become.
There are many techniques known to those whom practice the therapeutic art that have varying degrees of success. Such techniques or `mind tech methods` as neural linguistic programming (NLP); with it's imagery `swishing techniques,` biofeedback related therapy, acoustic field generators, color therapy, flotation, and other related methods have had some degree of success. The invention provides the first truly revolutionary breakthrough for integrating prior art therapeutic techniques into a total hypertext, virtual reality immersive world, which creates a complete holographic reality, produced by the invention's artificial intelligence means, method and apparatus. The central problem with these prior art techniques is that they depend upon an individual's visualization abilities. In fact these prior methods fall seriously short of enabling and providing a truly effective means of reprogramming human consciousness. The invention provides the means and methods to suspend belief of prior programming. Then it enables a reconstruction of a new belief system, created by specialized firmware, software and hardware means that is fully integrated and controlled by the participant's physiological responses. These measured responses act as real time feedback that, through the invention's artificial intelligence means; further reinforces the participant's `metaphorical-therapeutic-intent` that further serves to completely reinforce a new self-belief mythological system.
New mind technologies clearly provide the most effective tools yet developed for counteracting these deeply imbedded scripts. Like the body centered therapies, `mind tech` works directly on the body-mind to slow brain-wave activity, activate the right hemisphere, and alter limbic activity such as breathing patterns. But new mind tools go far beyond the body-centered therapies by directly entraining and slowing brain-wave activity into the appropriate theta frequency range, effectively blocking out the distractions of normal life and the reminders of adult consensus reality. In terms of the using of acoustic field generators, flotation, and ganzfeld techniques, brain technology actively disrupts logical and customary adult thought patterns and injects the user into a whole-body nonlinear unpredictable reality. This experience triggers the emotional limbic brain to resonate and activate the mind-molecule web of information, and permit access to state-dependent and even state-bound childhood experiences.
In addition, brain technology permits the user or an associate to make use of the powers of hypnosis to, in Rossi's words, "access and reframe state-dependent memory." It is a process called "rescripting." The technique involves, first, the uncovering of the scripts, second, the creation of counter-scripts which present a more positive outcome, and third, the repeated presentation of the counter-script, preferably while in a deeply relaxed or hypnotic state. The L/S is used both to facilitate the uncovering and rescripting itself."
It is a primary object of the invention to release these `states` that exist within or stored memory based programs, that are in fact linear and non-linear arranged symbolic constructs (SC) that we associate with our own scripted-mythological truths. These truths or programs are associated symbolic constructs (ASC). The invention provides non-associated symbolic constructs (NSC) that act as new programs or states. The invention provides symbolic quests (SQ) that are either programmed and planned symbolic quests (PSQ) or randomly selected and applied symbolic quests (RSQ) that are created via specially linked symbolic pathways (SP). Symbolic pathways (SP) are defined as a group of symbolic constructs that contain significant metaphorical content that relates to a specific psychological intent or goal. This metaphorical intent or goal is embodied in the specially selected symbolic constructs (SC).
These specially selected symbolic constructs `contain` the desired metaphorical quality, due in fact to the special interrelationship between one or more symbolic construct (SC) to one another. The embodied metaphor can have universal-mythological connotations. The embodied metaphor can also have specific personal meanings that symbolize events in a given participant's life. These life event scenarios (LES) can have positive connotations or negative connotations. This connotative aspect relates to the `intent` that is attached or `contained` within each symbolic construct (SC), and the metaphorical connection between one or many symbolic constructs (SC). For example the intent or goal can be based on the participant's desire to release repressed memories. Once these memories are released then the metaphorical intent changes for the purpose of placing these memories in a more positive context in relation to the participant's present life goals. Therefore each symbolic pathway (SP) contains the metaphorical-therapeutic-intent of the participant. This special category of human intent or purpose is therefore contained within the special arrangement of the symbolic constructs (SC), thus creating unique symbolic containers (SCr).
The invention provides for eight or more linked symbolic pathways (SP).
When combined, the eight linked symbolic pathways (SP) create the desired symbolic quest (SQ). Each symbolic pathway (SP) can embody multiple symbolic containers (SCr). Each symbolic construct (SC) can have its own positive or negative polarity or quality. This quality relates to the participant's past life event scenario (LES), and or the goal of the participant in terms of his intention to change the metaphorical significance of a past life event scenario (LES).
These symbolic containers (SCr) contain associated symbolic constructs (ASC), and/or non-associated symbolic constructs (NSC), that are specifically delivered with the invention's artificially and technologically derived; ASSDM Multimedia Virtual Reality Events (AMV). These AMV events are completely created, governed, managed and delivered to the participant via the inventions unique artificial intelligence means, methods and apparatus. The invention provides symbolic containers (SCr) that become the embodiment of a person or participant's mental tool to extract the old program, and then rescript and reinsert a new program or script to live by. Each individual singular symbolic container (SSC) when joined together become a plurality of metaphorical symbols that when specially arranged and reconstructed to; fulfill a participant's metaphorical-therapeutic-intent; that in fact becomes the symbolic-embodiment comprised of; a plurality of symbolic constructs (SC). These specially arranged symbolic constructs (SC) create the metaphorical-polarity (MT) that is embodied in the symbolic containers (SCr) that in fact becomes a symbolic pathway (SP), that, when linked together create the desired symbolic quest (SQ).
The invention creates the full cognitive missing link and technical connection to a person's stored symbolic constructs (SC), which are in fact his memory clusters. The invention uses technical means to integrate a person's internal processes with; (1) present day behavior, (2) how it connects to dysfunctional behavior, and (3) how memory fabric governs both. The invention provides complete holographic symbolic quests (SQ), that, are linked together via the invention's artificial intelligence means. The invention's artificial intelligence means creates individual symbolic path workings or symbolic pathways (SP). These pathways are specially comprised and arranged symbolic containers (SCr) that are in fact constructed of `symbolic constructs (SC),` that are used to revisit and transform life event traumas (LET), and other memories that shape present day attitudes about present day life experiences.
Human consciousness on all levels is intrinsically tied to how it interprets, quantifies and qualifies symbolic constructs (SC). From colors, to, familiar objects such as chairs, clothing, buildings, architectural styles, and mythological images. Natural elements such as trees, flowers, bodies of water and other familiar natural and man-made forms are also symbolic constructs (SC). Such personal symbolic constructs (SC) as body language, facial expressions, voice fluctuations, and vocal intonations. Such symbolic constructs (SC) as familiar music that triggers old memories, and familiar olfactory stimulators that trigger old memories, are used by the present invention to revisit memories and restructure them.
The invention utilizes all relevant symbolic elements, to re-program a person's memory material, by re arranging its connotative relevance. The invention does not erase memory, ASSDM broadens its elements and creates an inner environment of consciousness flexibility.
The language of human cognitive processes, and the brain itself is comprised of symbolic constructs (SC). There are symbolic constructs (SC) that are associated, and those that have no present day direct association, to stored memory fabric. The invention provides terminology that clearly and directly connects to its unique technical processes and procedures. There are three main concepts that the invention utilizes. (1) Associated symbolic constructs (ASC), and (2) non-associated symbolic constructs (NSC) and symbolic containers (SCr). These terms represent the multilayered complex concepts that are connected to the processes and procedures that make up the dynamic framework of human cognition and behavior.
A basic example of associated symbolic constructs (ASC) relates to observed phenomenon that is familiar, such as driving your own automobile down a familiar road near your home town. The trees along the roadside are familiar, the lake in the back ground, the sky is blue and other related experience. An example of a non-associated symbolic construct (NSC) is as follows. Say you travel to China, nothing is familiar: the people, the topography, physical landmarks and other such phenomenon. Except in fundamental ways, there is not much that you are familiar with. Another example is like all of a sudden waking up on another planet where familiar physical laws and cultural do not apply to your prior experience.
Even though all human facial expressions and body languages have universal significance, a mother's facial expressions have singular significance to the child of that mother. No one else can relate to and experience his mother's facial expressions like that child. The child then grows and matures to adulthood. The adult walks down the street, and passes a woman whom has a facial expression that triggers a memory of his mother's approving or disapproving facial expression. In another related scenario the person's supervisor can remind him of his mother, because of her demeanor, facial shape, voice, body language and other factors.
Because of earlier experiences he can in fact `act out` behavior that is based upon earlier trauma that occurred with the mother and transfer it to the boss. Depending upon the significance of the memory, this encounter can shape the person's perceptions of other associative symbolic constructs (ASC), i.e. encounters with other people that relate to this particular memory stored symbolic construct (SC). This encounter can effect his feelings either positively or negatively throughout the remainder of the day, even without him consciously recognizing the effect of the ASC in connection with the prior-stored memory based (SMB) SSCs.
The invention embodies an innovative approach to applying symbolic manipulation means and methods within the framework of artificial intelligence means via computer hardware, firmware, and software. The invention utilizes head-mounted displays, body suits, natural environment simulators, and other conventional apparatuses in a unique and innovative ways. Other graphic and cinematic based media are used by the invention.
Additionally, the invention applies a unique use of retrieved neural signal inputs, various computer input systems, and programs that control what symbols, visual sequences, cymatic sound, music, and tactile stimulation means to be applied to the instant ASSDM immersion experience. Devices such as tactile transducers and other `vibratory apparatus` are used unique by the invention. The invention also provides for full integration of biofeedback systems, electroencephalogram (EEG), and other related apparatus used for psychometrics and human physiological system measurements. These psycho-biological measurement systems are used by the present invention to measure key `metaphorical tension` that is produced within the consciousness of the participant while immersed in the inventions means and methods.
There are apparatuses and procedures that teach how to control computers with neural signals. These apparatuses enable the use of electrical impulses from nerves and muscles, and how they can command computers directly. These prior art methods also teach that by using eye movements, based upon visual input from observing a computer screen that are monitored via by measuring signals in the brain, a handicapped person can communicate with the rest of the world. The invention uses a completely improved approach to these technological means and method.